


unexpected change

by acertainperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: At age 14, something happened to Dean that, to this day, he has yet to find an explanation for.





	unexpected change

One day, Dean woke up as normal. Or at least, so he thought. As he awoke however, something seemed... off. He had awoken in the girls dorms. How did he even get here? But not only that, something seemed weirdly off about his body. He moved his hand downward, slowly, to find that nothing was there, at least not at the place where his penis was supposed to be. Instead, he noticed that he appeared to have turned into a girl.

He was sure he would be able to get into bed with a girl some day, but he didnt expect it to go down like this. But if life gives you lemons, they say, make lemonade. While he was in this rather peculiar position, he might aswell use the chance, afterall, you could never be prepared enough for anything, and sex was in no way an exception here. 

He left for the nearest bathroom outside the common room, he usually woke up early, and so he probably wouldnt be heard somewhere alone in a faraway bathroom. Walking into a girls bathroom was more than irritating for him, until he remembered that noone could object to it, seeing as he was technically a girl right now.

Dean, who had decided to refer to himself in female pronouns for now, seeing as his name was also a girls name, locked herself in one of the stalls, pulled her pants down, and began feeling around what was between her legs. She quickly found a spot that was very sensible and began touching it. As if by natural instinct, her other hand also moved down between the legs as she began fingering herself now. 

With all the pleasure going in now, it was only a matter of time until Dean first achieved an orgasm, well, as a girl anyway. But when this happened, she realized that the male orgasm was a joke compared to this. This was much, much more intense. And a lot less messy. 

The next few days, Dean proceeded as usual, and it seemed that this wouldnt end all too soon. He soon got used to everyone referring to him in female pronouns, and except for the occasional exploration of this new body, nothing remarkable really happened.

Except, something else was still there. Dean wanted more than just masturbating. Nothing less than the actual thing. But how would someone in this situation get to that stage? The answer seemed so simple. Noone seemed to be able to remember that Dean used to be a boy, including Seamus. And knowing how desperate he was, he wouldnt pass down something like this, now would he?

Dean became more and more confident in her new role, that being that of a girl, and eventually, began hitting on Seamus a bit. As he had expected, Seamus couldnt not cease the opportunity. She encountered Seamus behind the school, making a little confession (Although she didnt feel all that weird about things anymore, maybe being a girl wasnt as bad as Dean had initially assumed) which rather quickly led to them coming closer than initially assumed, and their lips soon touched. Surprisingly, in this moment, she felt emotions for Seamus. Emotions of the type you dont expect.

The following weeks were rather uneventful, except that Dean slowly came closer to her now boyfriend. At Christmas Eve, after they had danced at the ball however, there was the first spike as she agreed to go into an empty classroom with him. At this point, Dean had basically forgotten about her original identity and had just accepted the fact she was indeed a girl, which was perhaps part of the reason why her sucking Seamus off seemed natural to her. He came into her mouth and she swallowed after enjoying the sweet taste of his cum.

But wait, something in his mind moved. Why was he blowing his best friend? Wait, his? Her thoughts could truely go weird ways, that must have been a consequence of all the things that had happened today.

However, now she was ready for the real deal. She only needed to convince Seamus of it. She occasionally dropped some hints about it, and while she did get him to eat her out in the girls bathroom, thats about all that had happened.

Soon, easter came around, and she was convicted of finally getting down to business. One evening, Dean and Seamus were out on the grounds, and thats when she wanted to use the opportunity. Everything seemed right. "Its been a fun evening." Dean said, "But do you know what would make it better?" "I dont know?" Seamus replied, "A meteor shower?" "That too," she replied, "But i was thinking of something else." she grabbed his hand, slowly moving it down towards her genitals as she moved her hand into his pants. "You had me wait long enough." Dean said, "I know what you want. You can get it right now." Seamus, who had before been hesitant about it, was suddenly back to the desperate soul he was. It didnt take long for both of them to be naked, even though it was already dark, and they were out on the grounds and that well past curfew.

She ended up on the bottom, breaking the liplock they were in for a second. "Take me." Dean said, "Just do it." and take Dean he did. She moaned loudly as Seamus pounded her right on the spot. Of all the things she had had in her life, this was probably the most pleasant. Seamus kept going, surprisingly long actually. She had multiple orgasms, all of which superceeded the ones he previously had. He? Why is it that Dean always thought in male pronouns when it came to sex? In any case, he, or she, or whatever, really enjoyed what was happening, and eventually, Seamus came deep inside Dean. Thats when something again happened inside his head. What was she doing here? He would get pregnant! But wait, he was a boy, how would a boy get pregnant? But how could he be a boy? She just had Seamus come inside of him!? Suddenly, he remembered everything. Why he hit on Seamus. That he actually was a boy. That he woke up as a girl one day.

Speaking of waking up, thats what Dean just did. He woke up back at the start of the year. He moved his hand into his pants, just find that he did infact have a penis again. He thought back to what had happened over that past half year. Had it been real? Or was it just a weird dream. Anyway, he felt fully prepared for when the next situation came up, even though he would miss the much more intense orgasms. Then he realized that there was one thing still missing. 

"Hey Seamus." he said when he met her in an empty classroom later that day, "I wonder... What is it you girls like about anal?"


End file.
